User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 231: Here's to Never Growing Up (1)
Main Plot: Seniors (Sadie is twirling in her prom dress in a changing room with Lauren and Jamie) Sadie: This is perfect! Lauren: You don’t say! It fits you perfectly. Jamie: You sure you want to show that much cleavage? You’re going with a lesbian. Sadie: She’s bisexual. I know you hate Sophie, but I can’t deal with your negativity right now. Nothing is going to bring me down. High school is over, prom is tonight, I’m ready to move on. Lauren: I think we all are! (The three hug. Trey and Tim are walking down the street) Trey: So I’m getting laid tonight, how about you? Tim: Man, I don’t want to know about yours and Tori’s sex life. I don’t know if I am. Trey: Wow, the world must be ending. I have someone to fuck and you don’t. Tim: Oh shut up. (Tim pulls a flask out of his pocket and takes a sip) Trey: What are you drinking there? Tim: Just some hard stuff. Calms me down. Trey: What do you have to be nervous about? It’s prom, not the Olympics. Tim: Let me deal, okay? (They continue walking and Tim looks over and sees a shadow across the street) Tim: The fuck? Trey: You okay? Tim: Yeah, I’m fine. (Tim slows down and takes another sip from his flask when Trey isn’t looking) Intro Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia and Keith are filling balloons up with air for Prom) Keith: You know, it’s kinda cool we get to go to Prom as freshman for the committee. Alicia: We’re the punch baristas, Keith. That’s humiliating. (Alicia stares at Mr. Teller who is helping a girl) Alicia: We get to work with him, though. (She isn’t paying attention and fills her balloon until it pops) Keith: Whoa! Focus on the gas pump Alicia, not his butt. Alicia: I wasn’t looking at his butt, gosh! (Mr. Teller walks over to them) Mr. Teller: Pick up the pace, you two. The dance starts in six hours and we need 700 more balloons. Alicia: Sorry, sir. (Mr. Teller walks away and Keith rolls his eyes) Keith: He’s a gym teacher, why is he the head of prom committee anyway? Alicia: He’s multi-talented, okay? (Alicia walks a bunch of balloons over to a table and Keith watches Mr. Teller who is checking out a student’s butt) Keith: The fuck…? (Moon walks up to him) Moon: I love balloons. Keith: Hey, do you think Mr. Teller is…strange at all? Moon: Uh, not really. Why? Keith: No reason… (Moon starts filling up balloons and Keith watches Mr. Teller again) Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan and Liam are playing video games in his room) Ethan: Shouldn’t you be getting ready for Prom tonight, bro? Liam: I will, I got time. Julia is spazzing out and wants to make sure we don’t see each other before the dance. Ethan: Isn’t that what people do on their wedding days? Liam: Yup, it’s like it already happened. (Ethan’s phone rings and he sees it’s Blake) Ethan: The hell? Liam: What is it? Ethan: Uh, nothing. (Ethan goes back to the game and rejects the call) Liam: Man, I hope I get some tonight. Ethan: It’s prom night, why wouldn’t you? (Ethan gets a text and he sees it’s from Blake and says “Need u more than ever bro”) Liam: Who keeps messaging you? (Liam takes his phone and reads it) Liam: I didn’t even know you two talked anymore. Ethan: We don’t. I talked to him a few weeks ago when he was acting creepy with his ex. Liam: Then what does he need? Ethan: Don’t know, don’t care. The dude is bad news. Liam: He might really need you. Brothers are brothers until the end, man. (Ethan looks at the text again and looks unsure) Main Plot: Seniors (Trey and Tori walk into her house) Tori: I just need you to see my dress so you can get the matching corsage. Trey: You couldn’t have bought your dress earlier? Tori: Nope. What’s this? (She sees an envelope on the counter and Trey picks it up, she looks nervous) Trey: A letter from the University of Dallas? I thought we were both going to Tallahassee U? Tori: I uh…I didn’t get in to that one. I was just going to go there with you and work at a coffeeshop or something, but then I saw the art program at Dallas and- Trey: And you applied and apparently got in. That’s…that’s great babe, it’s just- Tori: What happens to us? Trey: I mean, we’ll be thousands of miles apart. Tori: I don’t have to go, I mean, I can still work at a coffeeshop in Tallahassee. Trey: I don’t want to drag you along with me and hold you back. Tori: So what do we do then? Trey: We have fun at Prom tonight is what we do. Okay? Now where’s that dress? (Tori kisses him and goes to get it. He looks upset when she leaves) (Sadie and Sophie are dancing in her room while getting ready for Prom) Sadie: I can’t believe you’re dressed like a dude. This is hilarious! Sophie: We’re like a stereotypical lesbian couple! Sadie: Sadsoph! Sophie: What the hell kind of ship name is that?! Sadie: A good one! I’m gonna call Tim and make sure the limo is still picking us up at 5. Sophie: Why would you put Tim in charge of the limo? He can’t even get into community college. Sadie: Be nice, and it’s because the driver is his uncle or something. Sophie: Sound sketchy. Watch it be a station wagon or something. Sadie: Ugh, kill me now. (She calls Tim who is in his closet) Tim: What’s wrong? Sadie: Just checking on the limo. Tim: It’ll be there, Sadie. Don’t worry. I don’t have time for this right now. See you at 5. (He hangs up and takes a shoe box out of his closet. He takes a gun out of it and smiles when he sees it) Tim: Perfect… Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia and Mr. Teller are on ladders hanging up lights) Mr. Teller: Be careful, I wouldn’t want you to fall. Alicia: I got this, Mr. Teller. Mr. Teller: We’re not in school anymore, you can call me Ed. Alicia: Are you telling everyone here that? Mr. Teller: No, just my favorites. Alicia: That’s awesome, I’m a favorite! (Keith and Moon look in through the doorway at them talking) Keith: See what I’m talking about? He’s a total creep. Moon: I guess. Alicia’s smart though, she’s not going to try to get with her 40 year old teacher. Keith: How are you so sure? (Alicia walks out of the door) Alicia: What are you guys doing here? Keith: You can’t be alone with Mr. Teller anymore. He’s totally creeping on you! Alicia: You guys are freaking out about nothing! We’re just friendly. Keith: Maybe a little too friendly… Moon: Okay, Alicia just be careful, Keith butt out. Gosh, you guys are drama. (Moon walks away and so does Alicia) Keith: How are they not seeing this? (He looks at Mr. Teller and looks pissed) Main Plot: Seniors (Jeremy and Jamie are getting ready for Prom) Jeremy: The limo will be here in a half an hour. Are you almost ready? Jamie: Yeah, I just need to finish curling my hair. (Jeremy hugs her from behind and kisses her cheek) Jeremy: You look like royalty. Jamie: You really think so? This dress just called my name and seemed so perfect. Jeremy: It is perfect. (They start to kiss and now Tim is checking his watch) Tim: 28 minutes to do this… (He pulls his gun out of a drawer and starts heading to the door when someone rings the doorbell) Tim: Shit… (He hides the gun behind the a pillow on his couch and answers it) Trey: Dude, I have to talk to you. Tim: Uh, why aren’t you with Tori? Trey: She is going to Sadie’s to get her hair done. She’s fucking going to Texas, man. Tim: Texas? (Trey sits down on the couch next to the pillow with the gun and Tim looks scared) Trey: This is it, I don’t think I can do long distance, man. Tim: You never know man… Trey: You okay, you’re sweating? Tim: Yeah, this tux is just really hot. Trey: Why don’t we watch a show or something before the limo gets here. (Trey turns on the TV and Tim looks nervous as he takes seat) Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan slowly walks up the stairs to Blake’s house and knocks on the door) Blake: You came? Ethan: What do you want, Blake? Blake: Come in, I just really need to be with a friend. (Ethan looks hesitant) Blake: What? I’m not a stranger, Eth. Ethan: You just feel like one. (He walks inside and takes a seat on the couch) Ethan: What’s bugging you? Blake: Eliza rejected me. Ethan: Obviously, she has a boyfriend. Blake: But she still loves me and I still love her. Ethan: Maybe in your head, but not in hers. (Blake sits down next to him) Blake: How have you been? Is your arm all healed? From the shot. Ethan: Yeah, that was a long time ago. Blake: Only like 3 months. Ethan: It still feels so real, you know? I feel like he’s still after me. Blake: The kid that shot you? Didn’t he go to prison? Ethan: Yeah, but he’ll be out in a few years. I’m so scared…all the time…what if he’s still after me? Blake: He’s probably not. Ethan: My guidance counselor told me I have PTSD, but they won’t let me take any drugs for it. Blake: Why the hell not? Ethan: I’ve had addiction issues in the past so they don’t want me taking anything I don’t need to. I go to a therapist once a week to talk about it, but it doesn’t help. Blake: I know something that will. (Blake pulls out a bag of pills) Ethan: Dude, I don’t do that shit anymore. I changed. Blake: A leopard never loses its spots, man. Just take them and if you ever need them, you have them handy. Ethan: Whatever, but I won’t need them. (Ethan puts them in his pocket) Ethan: So you just called me here to hangout? Blake: You can go if you want… Ethan: No…I think I’ll stay. Sub Plot: Alicia (The prom committee is finished with the dance and taking a break) Mr. Teller: Can you believe we got all this done? Alicia: It’s beautiful. I hope my prom is this pretty! Mr. Teller: Do you have anyone to take when you go? Alicia: I mean, I’m only a freshman, but no not right now. Mr. Teller: You’re not in a relationship? Alicia: No, every time there’s a little hope for one, something has to ruin it. Mr. Teller: That’s surprising, I would think all of the guys would run to be with a girl like you. Alicia: Aw, that’s so sweet. Too bad it’s not anywhere near the truth. (Moon starts listening from behind) Mr. Teller: They’ll realize one day what they’re missing. Alicia: I hope so. (Moon rushes over to Keith) Moon: You’re right! That dude is 100% pedo! Keith: What did he do? Moon: He’s telling Alicia that guys should be running to be with her and amazed that she’s single. Keith: Why would a teacher even talk to their student about that stuff? We need to tell someone! Moon: No, I’ll talk to Alicia about it. Keith: Do it quick, Prom is about to start and then everything will be chaos. Moon: I’ll wait for the right moment. (Moon and Keith both look worried) Main Plot: Seniors ("Body Language" by Mausi is playing as everyone is in the limo) Lauren: I’ve never been in a limo before! Sophie: This is amazing! Jeremy: And kind of romantic. (Jamie and Jeremy kiss) Sadie: No sex in the limo! (Sophie raises out of the sun roof and cheers with half her body out of the car) Jamie: This is amazing! Trey: You okay, Tim? You’ve been quiet. Tim: Yeah, I’m fine. (Sophie comes back in and lays on Sadie’s lap) Tim: So what, are you a lesbian now Sadie? Sadie: No, I’m not. (Sadie pushes Sophie off of her her looks annoyed) Tori: Prom 2013 here we come! (They pull into Prom) Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan is watching TV alone and hears something hit the window) Ethan: What the? (He looks out the window and sees Devon there) Ethan: Holy shit! (He runs and gets a knife, but doesn’t see him when he checks again) Ethan: Ethan, it’s all in your head. You gotta calm down, man! (He hits himself in the head) Ethan: Devon is in jail, it’s all good. (He looks up and sees Devon standing there) Ethan: FUCK YOU! (He lunges at him, but falls on the ground) Ethan: The pills… (He takes the baggie of E pills out of his pocket and swallows one) Ethan: Whatever makes me feel better… Main Plot: Seniors (The group all walk into Prom as “MoneyGrabber” by Fitz & the Tantrums plays) Sadie: This is amazing. Jamie: We’re here! (Tim turns and takes a swig of his flask) Tim: I gotta pee. (He starts stumbling to the bathroom) Liam: Jeremy! What’s up, man? (Liam and Julia walk up and Jamie sees that Julia is wearing the same dress) Julia: No fucking way… Jamie: This is not happening! Take it off. Julia: I bought this dress with my own money, no way in hell. Jamie: You planned this, didn’t you? Julia: Yes, I schemed to wear the same thing as you did in some evil scheme to steal your boyfriend. Jamie: Fiancé. Julia: Oh, are you two still playing house? (Jamie gets in her face) Jamie: I’m gonna hit her! (Jeremy pulls her back and Liam holds back Julia) Liam: You two need to end this damn feud. Jamie: As if. Not after what she did to Caylee. Julia: You don’t even know the whole story. Jamie: I know that you’re a huge whore. That’s the whole story. Liam: Not really. Where even is Caylee? Jamie: She’s on vacation. She didn’t feel like going to Prom single. Julia: Can we just get out of here. (Liam and Julia walk away and Tori gives Jamie a high five) Tori: Not even 2 minutes into Prom and you already almost ripped a girl’s dress off. How high school is this? (Sadie and Sophie are dancing) Sophie: I thought you were going to wear a rainbow pin? You know, instead of a corsage? Sadie: Oh…I forgot. Why don’t you get us some punch? Sophie: Sure. (Lauren walks up to Sadie) Lauren: How’s your date? Sadie: I don’t want people thinking I’m actually a lesbian. Lauren: Isn’t the whole reason you brought Sophie to show a point that it’s okay? Sadie: Yes, but now that it’s happening, I’m regretting this. Lauren: Well you can’t go back now. Besides, you’ll never see these people again. You’re gonna be a huge director in Hollywood, who cares what these bitches think? Sadie: I do. I don’t want people thinking I’m gay. (Sadie walks away, stressed and Lauren rolls her eyes) Lauren: Crazy until the very end, that one. (Tim is at the punch bowl with his flask and Carly walks up to him) Carly: You got any more of that? Tim: Still pretty full. Carly: I could use some. Tim: You wanna see something funny? (Tim empties the flask into the punch bowl) Carly: Holy shit, what did you just do? Tim: I want to leave this place with a bang. Carly: Well that definitely qualifies. I’ll start keeping a count of how many people fall down on the dancefloor. (Carly winks and walks away and Jamie walks past her) Jamie: Ugh, I can’t believe you almost slept with that bitch. Tim: That was a looooooong time ago. Jamie: You’re slurring your words big time. Why don’t you splash some water on your face. (Jamie pushes him towards the bathroom and Jeremy walks up to her) Jeremy: He’s so shitfaced. Jamie: You don’t say. (Jamie takes a sip of punch) Jamie: I think there’s something else in this punch… Jeremy: What do you mean? Jamie: There’s definitely alcohol in here. Jeremy: You don’t think Tim- (They both watch him trying to open the bathroom door and look shocked) Sub Plot: Alicia (Mr. Teller is handing out food and Moon walks up to him) Moon: Need any help? Mr. Teller: No, I can handle this. Moon: You know what you can’t handle? An accusation that you’re acting inappropriately with a student. Mr. Teller: What are you trying to say Ms. Stellar? (Alicia walks up and pulls Moon away) Alicia: What the fuck are you doing? Moon: You heard that? Alicia: I was right behind you. Guess you’re not the only one with loose ears. Moon: It’s loose lips. Alicia: Whatever. He’s not being inappropriate with me at all. Can’t you and Keith just butt out please? Moon: I’m just trying to keep you safe. Something about that guy screams stranger danger! Alicia: And something about you screams Overacting! (Alicia rolls her eyes and storms off) Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan is walking down the street, high on E) Ethan: No Devon, no stress, no cops, life is good. (He looks over and sees Devon) Ethan: LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! (He starts beating him on the ground and blood flies everywhere) Stranger: Help! (Ethan looks down and sees a random man) Ethan: Oh my god…I’m so sorry… thought you were… (Ethan runs away as the guy is bleeding everywhere) Main Plot: Seniors (Sadie is drinking punch) Jamie: You know that stuff has alcohol in it, right? Sadie: Yeah, I don’t even care. (A few feet away, Tori and Trey are slow dancing) Tori: So did you rent a room for us tonight? Trey: You want to have sex? Tori: Uh, yeah? Trey: I can’t have sex with you, Tori. Tori: What are you talking about? We’ve done is twice already. Trey: You’re leaving. We’ll be broken up soon. I just don’t want to fall in love with you any more than I already am. Tori: You can’t just give up this easily! Yes, I’ll be far away, but we can still make it work. Trey: I don’t want to do long distance. It would hurt too much. Tori: Then I won’t take the scholarship and go with you to Tallahassee like I planned. Trey: I don’t want to be the reason you don’t become successful. You go to Dallas and I go to TU and we just stop seeing each other. It’s the easiest way. (Trey lets her go and walks away) Tori: Don’t go… (She starts crying and tries to hold it in) (Jeremy and Liam are in the bathroom) Jeremy: I feel like we can’t be friends while our girlfriend hate each other. Liam: Which is why we need to make them friends again. You know why I did what I did with Caylee. Jeremy: So just tell Jamie that! Liam: You know why I can’t. We just have to find a way to make them get along again. Jeremy: It’s gonna be tough, Jamie almost ripped Julia’s dress off. Liam: It needs to happen. (Sadie guzzles down another glass of punch) Sophie: Can we dance, please? We’ve barely gone on the dancefloor. Sadie: Let’s go! I’m pumped! Sophie: Are you drunk? Sadie: No, I’m fine! (Sadie drags her on the dancefloor and starts dancing) Sophie: I feel like you’re embarrassed to be here with me. If that’s the case, you can just tell me. Sadie: I’m not! See! (Sadie gets up on a table) Sadie: Attention everyone! I am here with a girl because it’s okay to be gay! Not me, but her. Ah, fuck it! (Sadie grabs Sophie and kisses her for a couple moments as everyone whistles and gasps) Lauren: What is she doing?! Isaac: Yep, she’s finally lost it. Sophie: Sadie, stop! I came here to be with a friend, not to make a spectacle of my sexuality! (Sophie runs out of the room and Sadie laughs on top of the table) Jamie: Is everyone in our group drunk or something? (Sophie is in the hall and rips off her rainbow pin, throwing it in the garbage) Sophie: I’m so out of here. (She walks out of the building) Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is picking up trash and Mr. Teller walks by) Mr. Teller: You can take 5 if you want. You’ve been working harder than anyone and that kind of effort deserves to be noticed. Alicia: Oh, well thanks. Mr. Teller: Would you uh…maybe like to dance? Alicia: What? I don’t…I don’t know if that would be a good idea. Mr. Teller: Why not? We’re friends, right? Alicia: No, you’re my teacher. Mr. Teller: Why are all you high school girls such bitches?! I thought you were different, Alicia! Alicia: What are you talking about? Mr. Teller: You think the whole world is in love with you. I’m trying to be nice, but NOPE really, I must be in love with you! (Mr. Teller stomps off and Alicia looks shocked) Alicia: What the hell… Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan runs inside his house and slams the door, calling Blake) Blake: What’s up? Ethan: I need more. Blake: Are you back in the scene? Ethan: I guess I am. Just get me some as fast as possible. Blake: We can go somewhere tomorrow where they’re cheap. Ethan: How cheap? Blake: 40 for 4. (Ethan sees his dad’s wallet and takes out a fifty) Ethan: Perfect… Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia runs up to Keith) Alicia: You were right, Teller is a creep. Keith: What happened, are you okay? Alicia: Yeah, he just flipped out on me for not dancing with him. It came out of nowhere, I don’t even know what happened. Keith: We should tell someone. Alicia: No, I heard there was alcohol in the punch so maybe he didn’t know and got tipsy. I don’t want to get him fired. Keith: Okay, but you have to stay away from him. Alicia: I know, he really scared me back there. I should have listened to you guys. Keith: It’s fine, just tell me if he does anything else, okay? Alicia: I will. (He hugs her and she looks uncomfortable) Main Plot: Seniors (People are starting to leave and Trey is talking to Jeremy) Trey: I don’t think Tori is coming with us. I kinda broke up with her. Jeremy: At Prom? Are you fucking insane? (Jamie runs up to them) Jamie: Guys, I just got a text from Tori saying she went home with some other friends. What happened? Trey: Long story. Has anyone seen Tim? He was so wasted. Jeremy: Yeah, I’m really nervous for him. Jamie: Damn, Sophie, Tori, and Tim all ditched us. Jeremy: Well Sophie did humiliate her in front of everyone. Trey: There’s Tim! I’ll talk to him, you guys gather everyone else into the limo. (Trey walks up to Tim who is sitting in the corner) Trey: Get up, man. We have to go. Tim: I’m not. I have something to do. Trey: What are you talking about? You’re so drunk, I’ll take you home. I’ll even spend the night and take care of you. Tim: Nah, man. I won’t be at my house, so don’t look there. (Tim walks off and Trey looks nervous) Trey: This isn't good... TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Blog posts